More than lovers
by Sherlocked-Dawn
Summary: John finds fanfiction and shows Sherlock. The detective just laughs saying that they'd never fall in love in 'such a boring way.' But after reading a few stories for himself he comes to a conclusion that maybe they weren't supposed to be lovers, but something more.


**More than lovers**.

I'm not completely happy with how this turned out but I'm tired of messing with it, so here you go!

Please R&amp;R, I love hearing from you guys!

-Chelsea

"_What the hell is this_?" John shouted, making Sherlock jump in shock on his stool in the kitchen where he was currently working on an experiment.

What is _what_, John? I may have brilliant skills of deduction but I can assure you that I cannot see what you're looking at that has you in such a fuss."

"This!" John leapt out of his chair and made his way to Sherlock with the laptop that was being roughly handled.

He thrust the device in front of Sherlock, nearly spilling one of the flasks of questionable liquid.

Sherlock scanned down the page, his eyes getting wider every moment.

Finally, he looked back at John and cleared his throat.

"Well, it appears to be a sexual story containing the both of us. Where did you find this?"

"Lestrade emailed it to me. And that's not all! There are websites dedicated to stories about us! In several situations I don't even want to think about! And fanart! Pictures of us doing God knows what!"

"It seems that your blog has become even more famous than we both thought."

"How do we get rid of it?"

"You can't. It's on the world wide web. There isn't anything you or even I can do."

John threw his hands up. "Great! Now everyone is going to talk even more!"

He took his laptop back and went to his chair in the living room.

"Why do you worry about what a few imbeciles think? We know the truth."

"We do, but what if I'm trying to get a date and she finds these, or already knows about them?! Everyone is going to assume I'm gay!"

"Have you even read any of them?" Sherlock asked, looking through his microscope again.

"I don't have to! I mean look at the summary of this one! '_The great detective and ex-army doctor are working on a case when someone comments on the two of them as a couple. And try as he might, John can't explain that Sherlock isn't his boyfriend, the older lady goes on. This leads John to thinking about his real relationship with Sherlock and he might discover some truths along the way. Johnlock._' Bloody hell Sherlock, they call us Johnlock! And I'm pretty sure there aren't any undiscovered truths between the two of us.

"And look at this one! '_John is wounded on a chase and Sherlock has to take care of him. Sherlock realizes he is in love with the doctor and their relationship blossoms into one of feelings, but not without everyone at the yard finding out._'"

"They sound boring," Sherlock drawled out. "If we were to ever fall in love it would be in a most unexpected and odd way. People are so predictable."

"Okay, but the thing is, we are never falling in love, so there is no point in discussing it further."

John decided to look at few more fan fictions to see what the deal was.

Every now and then he'd mutter things like, "shagging at a crime scene?" and "romantic meal at Angelo's?" and Sherlock would snort and say something like, "Dull," or "Hasn't anyone got an imagination?"

After a dinner that consisted of Chinese takeout, John was back in his chair with his laptop and Sherlock was stretched out on the sofa.

"Now this one is just soppy. '_John and Sherlock laughed until their sides ached, neither realizing that they were still holding hands until they looked up at each other and locked eyes. John held his breath, finally seeing Sherlock for the beautiful man he was._'"

"You think I'm beautiful? Oh John, you're such a romantic," Sherlock grinned in John's direction.

John laughed loudly and said, "You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen. No other could outshine your beauty!"

"Oh, why John! That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!"

They giggled together before the doctor turned his attention back to the fic.

Before John headed to bed, he stood up and walked over to Sherlock who was still on the couch.

"I'm going to retire for the evening. Feel free to stay in your own room, but know that I will miss your presence every second until we are reunited tomorrow morning."

The brunette chuckled lightly. "Until then, my dearest John."

.oOo.

The next morning brought rain and a very grouchy Sherlock.

"What's the matter with you?" John asked, sitting down with a cup of tea in hand.

"I've texted Lestrade multiple times, hoping that there was a puzzling mystery to solve, but all I've gotten are negative responses. It's quite rude that I'm left here bored because no one's murdered anyone. I thought London was more exciting than that."

"Sherlock, are you seriously blaming murderers for not supplying you with dead bodies to keep you distracted?" John shook his head.

"Well if they were doing their job, I could do mine," he huffed, flipping over and curling up on the couch.

John sighed and turned on the telly. It was going to be a long day.

…

That evening Sherlock was still in the same position on the couch and John was about to retire to his room for the night when the lanky detective suddenly sat up and stared at John.

"Are you okay?" The older man asked.

"I've been thinking… about you," Sherlock answered, swinging his legs off the couch. "And about those Fan Fictions."

"I don't know where you are going with this, but stop while you are ahead."

"No John, listen to me." Sherlock steepled his hands together and continued. "What if the people creating these stories are right? I spent all night reading, and even though some are ordinary romance fan fiction, some gave me ideas that I hadn't thought about."

John sat gaping, unbelieving at what was coming out of Sherlock's mouth. There were so many things not right about this situation, but he let the detective go on because he was interested in where this was going.

"We don't have to be in love, John, because we have, we _are,_ something more than that. We are soul mates."

John was about to protest but Sherlock stood up and started pacing, speaking rapidly as if he didn't say what was on his mind he would forget.

"I mean _think_ about it. You killed a man to save my life one day after we met. You're psychosomatic limp went away after meeting me and you admitted to my grave that I kept you from a world of loneliness.

"And you rescued me John. If I hadn't met you I probably would have gotten into drugs again, been arrested… or killed. You understand me like no one else has ever tried to, you put up with my moods and insane habits, you keep me right. You _saved _me.

"Thinking about all of this now, it's been so obvious. We don't have to be lovers. We are soul mates. We can't be without each other or else we fall apart. We were just simply made for each other."

Sherlock finished, standing in front of John.

After hearing what Sherlock had to say, it was like a revelation. It all made sense. Fate brought two damaged, broken, lonely souls together and it was meant.

John smiled up at Sherlock and the detective held out a hand for him.

He pulled John up and the blond stood on his toes to envelope the taller man into a tight hug.

"You're right," he whispered into Sherlock's ear, "absolutely right… as always."

Sherlock chuckled quietly before pulling away.

"Thank you for saving me John Watson."


End file.
